Te tengo a tí
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: Se que no suelo entender muchas cosas, pero para eso Te Tengo A Tí


_**0olaa" aquí me tienen con un nuevo one-shot. La inspiración ha estado de mi lado en estos días y como todos saben: es una oportunidad única, que no se puede desaprovechar.**_

_**Bueno ya me conocen, pero si no mi nombre es Cinthya, y esta es la historia que estaban esperando.**_

* * *

**Pensamiento: CARLOS**

Ja, todo mundo me ve como un infantil y sobre todo como una persona ingenua. Eso lo entiendo y créanme que también yo me considero así, pero déjenme decirles algo: YO SOY ASÍ Y A MUCHA HONRA. Nunca me ha importado lo que la gente me diga y mucho menos lo hará en estos momentos, se que no comprendo muchas cosas pero para eso lo tengo a él, si saben a quien me refiero que bien y si no también, porque les voy a contar una historia que me cambio la vida.

Yo había salido del apartamento a comprar mis ya tan acostumbradas salchichas y cuando regrese al departamento vi como Kendall y Logan estaban peleando.

-¿Cómo piensas decírselo?- decía muy enojado Kendall- ¿a caso se la explicaras con manzanas?

-No le hables así, el puede ser como es pero aun así lo quiero- contesto Logan muy orgulloso de si mismo

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pegunto yo haciéndome notar

-Pues resulta que aquí tu amigo piensa declarársele a Carlos como si fuera tan sencillo- esto lo dijo gritando y tan enojado que no se dio cuenta de a quien se lo decía.

Kendall cuando vio la cara de su mejor amigo Logan Mitchell, se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo malo y voltio a ver a la persona que no quería encontrarse, pero ahí estaba su ingenuo amigo: Carlos García. Con lo ultimo que el rubio había dicho, Logan se había puesto como un tomate y por ser su piel pálida ustedes sabrán, Carlos se había quedado paralizado y no sabía que decir. Por su parte, Kendal,l el líder de la banda, se mostró cobarde y se salio corriendo del departamento dejando solo a los 2 bajitos del grupo.

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo viéndonos a los ojos sin apartar la vista ni un segundo, pero fue entonces cuando reaccione y decidí romper el silencio.

-Muy bien te escucho- Logan pareció no haberme entendido, porque su expresión mostraba confusión- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me dirías?

Logan se quedó quieto por unos segundos, pensando muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar y cuando su cara mostró algo más de alivio comenzó a hablar

-La verdad es que me gustas mucho- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo- desde hace tiempo que he estado sintiendo esto por ti, Kendall me había dicho que te lo dijera pero ahora que le dije que si la iba a hacer se puso como loco y creo que escuchaste lo que me dijo- hizo otra pausa, yo no encontraba la manera de expresarme adecuadamente, después de un rato, el se sentó en el sofá naranja y continuo hablando.

-Se que debí habértelo dicho hace tiempo, pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo simplemente no me salían las palabras.

Me acerque a él, me senté a su lado y lo abracé. No tenías palabras para expresarme, así que radié su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. Este era mi primer besó, y que mejor persona que el para darlo. El beso era lento, pausado y sobre todo lleno de Amor.

Cuando nos separamos le dije –Tu también me gustas mucho Logie- esta vez el mostró una sonrisa de ladeada que a cualquiera hipnotiza y me volvió a besar.

Estuvimos un rato ahí sentados, demostrándonos el amor mutuo que compartíamos. Nos estábamos besando cuando Kendall entró de golpe al apartamento, cuando nos vio embozó una sonrisa y se retiro, a lo que debía ser su habitación, segundos después James entró, nos vio abrazados y él muy amablemente nos felicitó.

Hemos estado juntos 6 meses desde esa tarde maravillosa, hemos tenido nuestras peleas y cosas por el estilo, pero nada más allá de unas cuantas horas enojados.

Se que no entiendo muchas cosas de las que habla la gente, pero para eso lo tengo a él, EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.

* * *

_**Bueno, creo que fue un poco corto pero, como la mayoría de mis historias, de repente se me vino a la cabeza y e aquí.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus REVIEWS, que mucha ayuda me dan para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Sin más que decirles me despido de ustedes:**_

_**Atte. Cinthya"**_


End file.
